


Mirth

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord Year 1 [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 3490
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Gender Identity, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: Natasha Stark is not always a woman, and it’s not even the only name she goes by either.





	Mirth

**Author's Note:**

> **Did you know there's 3490 fest in the works?[Check it out!](https://3490fest.tumblr.com/) **
> 
> Additional warnings are for mentions of gender dysphoria and how what's called 'masculine' and 'feminine' can be rather annoying when you don't exactly fit into those categories. 
> 
> With that said, I know with the shifting of pronouns and names this might be a little hard to read but sometimes that's what being nonbinary is like. Some the association you have to a name is tied to a gender too much and you have to shift it when you feel like you're another gender. I felt like Tony given he's known for masks, would be the kind of person who would have this way of sorting through gender issues. 
> 
> I think that's all the applicable tags but if I missed something let me know!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Natasha Stark is not always a woman, and it’s not even the only name she goes by either.

Natasha is for the days she feels like a woman, Tony is for the days he feels like a man, and when they are somewhere in between, or away from any notion of gender whatsoever, they are simply Stark.

Some days, gender shifts again and again, like an unstable formula, minutes of one, or hours of another, but again and again to the point it can annoy people just by being who they are. Those people don’t stay.

Other days, it’s stable enough where people can use the same name and pronouns for a few days in a row before eventually corrections have to be made when that’s not quite right.  

“Sweetheart.” The soft, sweet voice of Steve behind them is a great way to wake up, along with the trail of kisses up their bare spine. “What is it today?”

That requires some thought. Gender requires coffee sometimes before an answer can be muttered out when they’re not sure so they default to a nebulous concept of a body, like factory parts with no yet known destination.

Blinking away the sleep from their eyes, having slept on their stomach, having a body with small boobs had it perks after all. It made binding easier as well, the days when he was Tony, and he didn’t want to have extra fleshy bits on his chest that people immediately thought made him a woman regardless of what he said.

As if anyone knew Tony better than he knew himself.

Was he Tony today? Was that right? Did he want to bind his chest today and stick a packer down his pants to give illusion he had something between his legs? Did he want to fish out his tailored outfits that have broad shoulders and smaller hips? Did he want to help sculpt his face with makeup that would make him read as what markers were commonly thought of as masculine?

No, today they didn’t feel male today. Not that they had to go through all those efforts to pass, but sometimes it was nice when you linked up with the preconceptions of gender that were had in society, sometimes that made the dysphoria easier. Though other times, it didn’t make what parts you had or didn’t, you were what you said, and fuck anyone who tried to fight you about it.

How about Natasha? Was she correct today? Did she want to want to be content with the body she was born with today? Did she want to show off her boobs wearing cute outfits whether for comfort or just to feel confident? Did she want to rock her naturally short locks that people always insisted was unfeminine as if hair could have a gender to begin with? Did she want to be seen as woman today to the rest of the world?

Not today, they decided. Neither Tony nor Natasha was right so by process of elimination that left Stark. Were they in between genders today? Somewhere between male and female or something altogether entirely?

Or nothing at all.

Nothingness felt welcoming today, the idea of being genderless, of having no association to such a concept today was appealing.

“Gender.exe is down.”

Steve to his credit, the patience of a saint, sometimes, only sometimes, softly chuckled. “Of course, sweetheart. I should have figured by how long it took you to run those calculations.”

Sweetheart also worked, though Stark was the name in the traditional sense used known, whatever nicknames given to them by their friends and families also were more than acceptable. Though, Sweetheart said by Steve would always be their favorite.

The way Steve drawled it, the way it was said with such adoration and love, the way that Steve though had been somewhat confused, perplexed at first, had always been willingly to learn, always been willingly to accept them regardless of who or what they looked like.

A few minutes of thought had stirred up their body enough to move to that Steve was now under them instead, willingly allowed himself to be manhandled into such a state.

Stark kissed him, once and hard. “How’s your gender program today?”

“Up and running.” Steve confirmed with a lazy smile with kiss bitten lips. Steve’s idea of gender seemed to be wholly static, and while they could respect that, they also asked, knowing that sometimes these things took time to figure out. And sometimes it was really just as easy as waking up one day and knowing in your bones, you were different. “Let me knows if yours boots back up.”

“I always do.”

“Mm, so do you feel like having a lazy morning in instead?”

“You say that as if you haven’t ate breakfast and gone running and then slipped back into bed.” The time they had been together with Steve was long enough, that Stark knew his routines very well. Steve got cagey without activity, the serum seemingly making him incapable of staying inactive for too long, on top of giving him a massive appetite. “Though, I know you can always eat. We can always have second breakfast.”

“You do say my eating schedule resembles that of a hobbit.”

“Tolkien’s hidden inspiration was Captain America. Who would have thought?” The timing was a little off, but then in their world, they both knew that timing wasn’t quite as unchangeable as one thought.

But that wasn’t a discussion to have on a nice morning such as this.

“You would have to let me out of bed for that.” Steve reminded.

“Carry me to the kitchen like we’ve just gotten married.” As if they hadn’t already been married for a few years at this point, but Steve did carry them in his arms fairly often as it stood.

“Hm.” Steve said thoughtfully. “You’re not wearing enough clothing for me to do that.”

They weren’t wearing anything at all, but Stark like to think it was a way to measure the health of any multiverse – how often they were naked.

“Oh, no. You’ve discovered my dastardly plan to seduce you first and then have second breakfast.” They feigned mocked like a surprised villain of the week who just loved to monologue. In their line of work poking fun at the people like that kept you healthy.

“Your wily ways have converted me to the side of evil, but what can I do when I want you so much?” Though it was said in a serious tone, the mirth in Steve’s eyes told them that this was just them getting wrapped up yet another in roleplay.

“Love me, feed me, never leave me?”

Steve kissed them softly and slowly at that they didn’t have the heart to mention it came from the Garfield movie. But then again, there were more important things to do at the moment.

Particularly in the shape of one super solider.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
